The maintenance of vegetation often includes spraying the foliage with fluids including nutrients, fertilizers, fungicides, herbicides, pesticides and the like. Spraying foliage with chemical herbicides is often used as a means for controlling unwanted vegetation growth. Spray applications are extensively used in various areas with a consequent loss of effectiveness. The disadvantage with such an operation is that a considerable amount of the fluid can be lost through spray drift and over spray. A spray is generally somewhat non-selective and a proportion of the spray will not be applied to the foliage and may instead affect unintended areas and/or plant species. Consequently, there is a significant wastage with such type of application, and a concomitant loss in effectiveness for purposes intended. Additionally, there is an increasing concern with the practice of using sprays containing herbicides and other noxious fluids because of the potential environmental impacts from over spray and spray drift. It is apparent that other means of applying the fluids which will minimize such impacts and increase effectiveness would have a general acceptance.